


[Podfic] Inked

by Djapchan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Brumeier's summary:LJ Comment Fic Tattoo prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, John gets a tattoo in Pegasus, which because of his ATA gene does some interesting things to his skin.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Inked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669095) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15tjwK9Fb2sCp4j4_-mdRW6nChTno4bAO/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ozii2c50rbt3xlv/SGA_Inked.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the MY TURN Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> During other Voiceteam 2020 challenges this story had also been recorded by:
> 
> [mimic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24064135)


End file.
